Entre deux Mondes : Les nons mis
by Rustal D Amandine
Summary: Je vous présente quelques extraits et passages qui aurait dû apparaitre ou que j'aurai aimé faire apparaitre dans ma fic Entre deux mondes.
1. Chapter 1

Voici des extraits que vous allez certainement apprécier.

Ce ne sont que des passages que je n'ai pas mis.

Mais qui aurait pu ou dû avoir leur place.

* * *

Le premier je vous le présente :

Alors j'avais débuté une réécriture, mais j'ai changé d'avis… donc je vous le mets car mine de rien j'aime bien le début lol !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Réveil**

Mon téléphone sonne, oui, oui, je sais qu'il est 10h ! On est en vacance, je pourrais dormir plus tard si j'avais pas mes parents et surtout ma mère, pour souligner que je me lève à pas d'heure.

Je l'entends toujours sonner, faudrait peut-être que je l'arrête, ma main est retenue bizarre… d'ailleurs, c'est dur…. Je suis tombée du lit ou quoi ? J'ouvre mes pauvres yeux fatigués, hum… oh des chaines autour de mes poignets et je suis dans une cave sombre….

Normal, je peux me… rendormir….

….

….

Je rouvre les yeux en grand :

- QUOIIIIII !

Je fixe mes poignets, pincez-moi je rêve, mais je suis où ? Assurément pas dans ma chambre et encore moins chez moi. Je tire sur ces chaines, oui, oui on y croit que je vais péter ces salopries. Je ne sais pas si le pire c'est d'être en pyjama, ça veut dire qu'on m'aurait enlevé pendant mon sommeil sans que je me réveille… c'est fumeux.

Je suis solidement attachée, je vais devoir patienter, je n'ai pas d'autres choix, je regarde ce qui m'entoure, c'est tout en bois… et j'ai aussi l'impression que ça tangue, d'ailleurs j'ai mal au cœur. Non je ne suis pas sur un bateau quand même.

- Maudites chaines, marmonnais-je en me battant contre elles.

Chaines 1 point Amandine 0, oh la la, je me sens pas bien, j'ai envie de rendre, un mal de crâne pointe le bout de son nez. Je fixe le plafond, soudain quelque chose me chiffonne, je regarde avec plus d'attention ce qu'il m'entoure, c'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que c'est dessiné, comme si j'étais dans un dessin et quand je me regarde, c'est la même chose pour mon corps.

Je dois rêver c'est pas possible ! Ca n'a ni queue ni tête mon histoire, j'entends des bruits de pas, ils se rapprochent, il n'y a pas pas qu'une personne mais plusieurs.

J'attends avec angoisse l'ouverture de la porte, je pourrais faire semblant de dormir… mais… j'ai crié… j'ai pas été très maline sur ce coup là.

La porte s'ouvre, mon cœur bat et là je crois frôler la crise cardiaque, pincez-moi je rêve :

- Bar…Barbe Blanche et ses commandants, fis-je à haute voix sans m'en rendre compte tellement je suis sur le cul. Ok, je suis toujours en train de dormir… j'aurais pas dû regarder autant d'épisodes de One Piece, oh mon dieu ce que j'ai eu peur.

Et là gros blanc, car ils me fixent et moi aussi, l'air marin… je le sens et l'atmosphère pesante qui s'installe me font douter :

- C'est un rêve n'est-ce pas ? Enfin je dois encore dormir, vous n'existez pas.

Barbe Blanche pointe sa lame sous mon menton que je lève, heu après mure réflexion, il est possible, je dis bien possible que cette lame existe et que tout ce qui m'entoure aussi. Donc ça voudrait dire que… non c'est pas possible, je n'ose pas formuler cette hypothèse, c'est juste abracadabran, je suis dans un autre monde ?

- Je coopère, je coopère, répliquais-je précipitamment en fixant la lame, vous pouvez juste l'éloigner de quelques centimètres ?

- Tu coopères ?

- Oui, je suis en position de faiblesse, j'ai pas d'autres choix, dis-je rapidement.

Il retire sa lame j'en demandais pas tant, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, la salle s'allume, je ferme les yeux, je n'apprécie pas encore la lumière.

J'ouvre comme je peux mes yeux qui pleurent, ils sont sensibles à la lumière, déjà que j'en ai des clairs, mais il me manque une membrane dans les yeux ce qui fait que je supporte encore moins bien.

- Pour le compte de qui nous espionnais-tu ?

Moment de solitude, je ne vous espionnais pas, je viens du monde réel et je crois que durant mon sommeil j'ai atterrit ici, dans ce monde imaginaire.

Je ne peux pas leur dire ça ! Pourtant je ne suis pas une espionne et je ne mens pas, Barbe Blanche s'impatiente, je vois la lame revenir vers moi :

- Pourparler ! M'exclame suffisamment fort pour être entendu en fermant les yeux.

Je ne sens rien venir, j'ouvre mes yeux, il a rengainé son arme :

- Vous attendez une réponse sincère, que la vérité, mais je sais que si je vous la dis… vous risquez tout comme moi de ne pas me croire. Ca me dépasse et c'est totalement tiré par les cheveux, néanmoins, il est hors de question que je me fasse tuer alors que je suis tout sauf une ennemie.

Je plante mes yeux dans ceux de Barbe Blanche, impassible, c'est maintenant ma vieille que tu joues ta vie :

- Alors parle, dit-il d'un ton rassurant et à la fois ferme.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me rassure, je rassemble mes idées pour tout bien formulé :

- J'ignore par quel miracle, phénomène je suis arrivée ici, je me souviens très clairement d'une chose c'est de m'être endormie dans mon lit, mais qu'à mon réveil je suis ici. Je viens d'un… autre monde, si je devais formuler ça comme ça, ce monde où vous vivez est un monde imaginaire créé de toutes pièces par ce que nous appelons un mangaka. Je sais que c'est tiré par les cheveux, mais c'est la vérité.

Clairement, ça me dépasse, je me mords les lèvres, est-ce qu'il me croira ? L'homme le plus fort du monde me sonde, avant de me regarder gravement.

- Virez-la du navire.

Il part me laissant seule avec ses 16 commandants :

- Je peux le prouver ! Je peux prouver que je ne mens pas.

Il s'est arrêté juste avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, ses commandants l'interrogent du regard pour savoir ce qu'ils doivent faire :

- Bien avant de former votre propre équipage, vous étiez dans un autre, lors d'un abordage c'était à vous qu'on devait ce butin et j'ignore si c'était votre capitaine de l'époque, mais vous regardiez la mer et on vous a demandé qu'est-ce qui vous intéressez comme vous vous désintéressiez du trésor.

Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde avec intérêt, c'est bon signe :

- Vous avez simplement répondu que vous rêviez d'une famille. Je peux aussi vous dire que vous avez refusé que Gol D Roger vous dise où se trouvait le One Piece, vous avez préféré savoir la signification du D.

Je retiens ma respiration :

- Libérez-la.

- Vous… vous me croyez !

- A ton avis gamine ?

Je respire, le plus dur est passé, je me fais libérer par Marco et Joz, je me masse mes poignets, j'ai les bras tout engourdi. Je me lève et on me demande de les suivre. Autant vous dire que le Moby Dick est grand ! Ce n'est pas une découverte en soi, puisqu'il accueille plus de 1600 hommes, mais c'est un vrai labyrinthe. Normalement en orientation je ne suis pas comme Zoro, mais là il y a tellement de portes… et les couloirs se ressemblent tellement….

- Thatch tu t'occuperas d'elle, quand elle sera prête, je veux que tu me l'amène j'aurais besoin de lui parler en privé.

- Oui Père, allez viens !

J'obtempère et je le suis, je vais jamais retrouver la sortie, il y a trop de couloir !

- Et voila princesse mon palace !

Je me disais aussi que le dragueur était bien silencieux :

- Bon je t'explique le programme, tu as le droit de te laver, t'habiller avec ces vêtements, qui je pense t'iront comme un gant, je suis couturier.

- Ah.

- Donc la salle de bain c'est là, tiens une serviette, si tu as besoin de quelque chose… ou de moi, tu m'appelles.

- Non, non ça ira, fis-je rouge de gêne devant son invitation sous-entendue.

Je cours me réfugier dans la salle d'eau que je verrouille à double tours. La salle de bain est spacieuse et blanche avec des pointes de bleu incrusté dans les murs. Il y a tout ce qu'on attend d'une salle de bain, lavabo, WC, même une baignoire. Bon une douche s'impose ! Je fais en sorte d'avoir de l'eau tiède, ça fait un bien fou, je prends le gel douche, senteur citron, je n'aime pas le citron, mais je ne vais pas faire la fine bouche, à vrai dire je suis contente de me doucher. J'en profite aussi pour me laver les cheveux, avant de commencer à mes sécher.

Je mets ensuite les vêtements qu'on m'a proposés, les sous-vêtements… sont en dentelles blanche et très… sexy, trop sexy. Je les mets à défaut d'avoir autre chose, ensuite j'enfile une chemise blanche à jabots, un pantalon noir, des chaussettes noires et des bottines noirs.

Je me regarde dans le miroir, surtout de dos, bon on ne voit pas le soutien gorge, c'est déjà ça.

Je sors enfin de la salle de bain, je vois Thatch me détailler de haut en bas :

- Quoi ?

- Cet ensemble te va très bien.

- Heu… merci, Barbe Blanche veut me voir.

- Effectivement, dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je recule et bute dans le traditionnel mur, Thatch pose ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête :

- Arrêtez…

- Arrêter quoi ? Demande-t-il en se collant un peu plus de moi.

- Ca…

Ma voix se fait de plus en plus faible, je sens son souffle sur moi, il pose le bout de ses doigts sur mes hanches, je recule si c'est encore possible, lui avance son visage, il est si près.

Je sens mon cœur tambouriner comme jamais, tandis que je me noie dans les yeux de Thatch, j'ai comme le souffle coupé. Il se rapproche de quelques minuscules millimètres, je commence à fermer les yeux et à combler ces millimètres.

Mon cœur palpite durant notre échange, je sens ses doigts glisser sous ma chemise et caresser ma peau, ses mains sont chaudes…. Je resserre notre étreinte, je sens une main se poser sur une de mes fesses et la caresser à travers mon pantalon.

On s'arrête, je reprends un peu mes esprits :

- On n'aurait pas dû….

Je le plante là et sort de la pièce, qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ? Je marche et cherche quelqu'un pour m'orienter.

Je finis par tomber sur quelqu'un qui me montre comment me sortir de ce navire, je me dirige vers Barbe Blanche :

- Vous… vouliez me parler ?

* * *

La relation avec Thatch aurait mit du temps à se mettre en place.

J'avais dans l'idée de la réécriture qu'il embrasse une autre nana devant moi, qui malheureuse (car vraiment amoureuse) aurait souffert en silence.

Etc.


	2. Chapter 2

J'avais cette petite scène dans la tête depuis un moment qu'en pensez-vous ?

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Bêtise d'Elyas **

Elyas à 3 ans.

Je suis au marché, Elyas me suis, je lui tiens la main, je suis devenue une bonne amatrice en cuisine, c'est un de mes passes temps favoris.

J'ai les cuisiniers du Moby Dick, j'ai en tête une recette et je veux la réaliser et la gouter avant de la faire pour tout le navire.

Je crois que j'ai tout.

Un flash !

Je me retourne en même temps que je prends mon révolver et le pointe vers un homme furax :

- Abaissez votre arme tout de suite, ordonnais-je.

- Ton gosse vient de me voler.

Je regarde Elyas qui se cache derrière moi une pomme en main, ça ne faisait pas partie de ma liste des courses….

- Mais j'avais faim maman, fit la petite voix penaude de mon fils.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire, ce que tu viens de faire et mal.

- Pourquoi, tu prends bien ça, dit-il en me montrant mes courses.

- Oui, mais je paye avec ça, fis-je en lui montrant un billet de berrys, si tu veux une pomme il faut l'échanger contre ça. Tenez ça devrez vous dédommager.

Je viens de lui filler 300 berrys, c'est cher la pomme… enfin bon, le marchand repart sans rien dire, je me mets à la même hauteur :

- Elyas, il ne faut plus recommencer, tu as compris ?

- Oui, maman, dit-il en commençant à pleurer se rendant compte qu'il venait de faire une bêtise.

- Allez ne pleure pas.

- Je veux pas que tu sois fâchée, maman.

J'étreins mon fils tendrement, il est très sensible et très gentil, ça le met mal à l'aise quand il fait une bêtise :

- C'est en faisant des bêtises que tu grandiras, ce n'est pas grave, allez sèches tes larmes.

- Voui.

Il essuie ses pleurs et me tiens la main, on marche, j'entends son ventre gargouiller :

- Tu peux manger ta pomme.

- Mais je pensais que j'étais puni.

- Je sais que tu as retenu la leçon, allez mange mon chéri, je pourrais te punir c'est vrai, mais je sais aussi quand tu as compris où non la leçon.

Merci le fluide.

Je ressens bien que mon gamin et tout penaud et gêné, il croque timidement sa pomme.

* * *

J'aime imaginer mon petit Elyas tendre sa petite mimine au comptoir pour prendre la pomme ^w^


	3. Chapter 3

Comme certains ont fait une overdose, j'ai dû refoulé cette scène...

Mais bon sang que ça m'a fait du bien de l'écrire.

Oui... si vous avez visé juste c'est du...

LEMON !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : 1, 2, 3….**

J'entends Thatch rentrer dans notre chambre, moi je suis assise à mon bureau en train d'écrire, je sens qu'il approche et avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de me toucher je lui tends une feuille, sans le regarder et sans me retourner :

- Tenez professeur, j'ai terminé votre test.

J'ai installé un petit miroir, la surprise, mais avec un sourire joueur, rien qu'avec le mot « professeur » ça veut tout dire. Sur la jolie feuille que je viens de lui rendre il a le choix soit il me dit que « vous avez besoin d'un cours particulier » et le jeu commence soit il me dit « Nous verrons cela plus tard ».

Oh évidemment il y a quelques petites consignes, non pour ainsi dire j'ai écrit ce que je voudrais ce qui se passe. Et pour finir le « test », avec 10 calculs du genre 0+0 j'ai mis que ça faisait 93. Tous mes calculs sont faux, ma formation comptable va en prendre un sacré coup.

J'entends un gloussement, hum je pense qu'il vient de voir mon niveau exagérément catastrophique.

Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules, il se penche et à mon oreille me murmure :

- Vous avez besoin d'un cours particulier.

Il longe mes côtés de ses mains, hum…, ses mains glissent vers le bas de la chemise et se saisit d'un bouton :

- Nous allons reprendre tout depuis le début, vous allez compter avec moi, susurre t'il, 1.

- 1…

- Ensuite…

- 3.

- 2.

Il me défait deux boutons, il compte et je répète, ma chemise finit par tomber, toujours derrière moi, il prend mon bras droit et dépose des baisers sur tout le long en partant du creux de ma main jusqu'à mon épaule.

- Combien de fois je vous ai embrassé ?

Heu là je ne sais pas :

- Je ne sais pas….

- Hum, hum, il va falloir vous concentrer….

- Oui professeur, je vais faire un effort.

- Je sais… vous avez des difficultés, mais vous persévérez et j'apprécie. Comptez le nombre de caresses.

Il pose ses mains sur ma poitrine et m'attire doucement contre lui, je sens malgré sa chemise sa chaleur, vilaine chemise, ses mains remontent et descendent doucement sur mon ventre.

Je soupire d'aise, j'offre mon cou et il accepte l'invitation, mon cœur s'affole agréablement, je plonge mes mains dans ses cheveux, ses mains remontent pour effleurer l'intérieur de mes bras.

- J'ai perdu le fils…, soufflais-je.

- Ce n'est rien, on va passer à un autre exercice…

Il se détache de moi, je soupire de déception, il s'assoit à ma chaise prend une feuille, des additions…

- Approchez….

J'obéis, il prend ma main et m'invite à m'asseoir sur ses jambes :

- Vous allez me faire ces calculs, et correctement mon amour, souffle t'il.

Je prends un stylo et je sens ses doigts s'infiltrer au niveau de mon entrejambe dont il s'occupe, son autre main me tenant.

J'ai un mal fou à tenir mon stylo et à réfléchir, même mon écriture est plus fébrile, j'essaye tant bien que mal à faire ses additions.

Puis à un moment, je lâche prise, il accentue ses caresses, je m'effondre sur la table, il en profite pour m'embrasser le dos, je me contorsionne, mais il me tient plus fermement et l'orgasme arrive.

Il arrête, il me prend dans ses bras et m'installe sur notre lit, je reprends ma respiration, il dégage mon visage des quelques cheveux qui lui gâche la vue et se penche sur moi pour un tendre baiser.

Il défait sa chemise qu'il jette, puis il retire ma jupe, mes bas, avant de se déshabiller et de s'allonger sur moi :

- Un dernier exercice, vous allez encore compter, mais cette fois le nombre d'aller et venu que je ferai en vous.

Il me pénètre et s'amuse à aller lentement et rapidement, c'est impossible de compter, il va tellement vite et le plaisir que je prends est trop puissant et prenant pour que j'arrive à me concentrer sur autre chose :

- Savez-vous quel est mon chiffre préféré ?

- Non… professeur, soufflais-je alors qu'il continue ses va et vient.

- Le 7 pour septième ciel !

Dès qu'il dit ça il me donne le coup de grâce, mon cri est étouffé car il m'embrasse, quand ça passe je me détache de ses lèvres pour respirer :

- Avez-vous trouvé ce cours très instructif ? Demanda Thatch à bout de souffle lui aussi.

- Très, professeur Thatch.

- Hum… c'était très coquin et sensuel ton petit scénario, la prochaine fois je serais ton professeur de géographie. Je t'apprendrais tout sur les montagnes jumelles….

- Les montagnes jumelles, m'esclaffais-je.

- Hum, hum, confirme-t-il en se saisissant de ma poitrine, ensuite je te dévoilerai tous les secrets de la plaine des douceurs.

Je crois qu'au vue des caresses qu'il me fait au ventre, je crois que c'est sa, sa « plaine des douceurs ».

- Je te parlerai ensuite de l'effroyable volcan du désir.

Bon là… c'est parlant y'a pas photo :

- Après je t'enseignerai tout ce que tu devras savoir sur les deux Italies.

- Les deux Italies ?

- Hum, hum.

Oh… mes jambes… bien trouvé ! Il a noté qu'elle avait une forme de botte.

- Ensuite, je te dirais où trouvé les meilleures framboises, termine t'il dans un murmure avant de m'embrasser.

- Ces endroits semblent regorger pleines d'histoires et de mystères.

- Oh que oui, je te les ferai découvrir un à un mon amour, même si je dois te faire travailler la nuit. Hum… tu as les pieds glacés…

- Parait que j'ai transpiré à cause de toi et que n'ayant rien sur moi, j'ai froid.

- J'ai osé te faire transpirer ?

- Oui.

- J'ai osé, vraiment ?

- Oh oui, vraiment.

- C'est fort regrettable.

- Très, mais je survivrai.

- Je refuse que tu survives, je veux que tu vives ! Avec moi.

Je tends mes lèvres pour un baiser, mais lui migre vers le bas de mes jambes, il a les mains brûlantes !

Il tient un de mes pieds entre ses mains :

- Ils sont vraiment miniatures.

- Je fais seulement du 36 !

- C'est ce que je dis, ça fait quoi si je caresse là.

- Non !

Il ose me caresse sous mon pied et comme je suis chatouilleuse, je me débats et comme mon autre jambe et libre, je lui donne un coup sans le vouloir sous le menton, il tombe en arrière un peu sonné et se tient :

- Oh mon dieu, Thatch ça va ? Demandais-je en me précipitant vers lui.

Du coup je suis à califourchon sur lui :

- Dis donc, tu fais mal, ma sauvageonne.

- Ca t'apprendra à jouer à me faire des chatouilles, sinon sérieusement tu n'as pas trop mal ?

- Un peu, mais ça va passer, hum ça va tellement mieux quand on regarde quelque chose de distrayant….

Il me regarde de bas en haut, en un centième de seconde (on imagine) je rougis :

- Tellement sensuelle…, tellement… tentante !

Il m'agrippe et m'attire à lui, il a le nez entre ma poitrine, le coquin et il me la lèche et m'empêche toute fuite, il m'a ceinturé la taille de ses bras en béton armé :

- C'est fou comment tu es efficace comme remède, plaisante t'il.

* * *

** est-ce que j'ai réconcilié ceux qui n'aimaient pas les maths ? lol XD

Thatch : J'ai toujours aimé les maths *w* héhéhé et la géographie, surtout une certaine géographie.

Moi : ^^"

Thatch : D'ailleurs ** cours de SVT je dois t'apprendre comment on fait des enfants, rien ne vaut la pratique.

Moi : ^^""" il aime me donner des cours... particuliers depuis ce fantasme...

Thatch : ** oh oui ! J'ai jamais autant adoré être prof. D'ailleurs il faut rattrapper ton retard en SVT *m'enlève !*

* * *

Vouloù ! X3


	4. Chapter 4

Ceci est un extrait de ce qu'aurait dû donner le chapitre 92, mais parce que j'ai changé lors de la réapparition de Marie un minuscule détail.

Comme le fait que mes parents apparaissent dans le monde de One piece...

Du coup j'ai capoté un axe qui aurait pu être intéressant.

Comme j'ai eu beaucoup de critiques à ce moment là, j'ai pas suivi mon coeur.

Voici ce qui aurait dû se passer :

* * *

En clair, quand la Marine a attaqué le Moby, lorsque je suis sortie avec Elyas en main de la chambre de Barbe Blanche un Marine m'avait amputé la jambe droite.

Si, si et du coup que passa ? Et bien j'ai été ramenée dans le monde réel, Thatch, Elyas et moi, où j'ai été opérée en urgence (car j'ai attérit chez mes parents qui mon emmenée à l'hopital).

Pourquoi le monde réel ? Il se trouve qu'un de mes proches avait déchiré la page où je me suis fais raccourcir.

Vous savez ce fameux manga que seuls mes proches ont pour voir comment ça se passe de mon côté.

Conséquences : le monde de one piece était figé dans le temps, car page déchirée plus de futur d'écrit, et donc pour nous 3 on se retrouve dans mon monde pour reconstituer l'histoire.

Cet axe aurait dû couvrir 3 chapitres.

Je mets une partie du chapitre 92, car le reste je trouvais ça... mal écrit, je trouvais ça trop léger, j'aurais voulu le revoir.

TT mais bon comme certains ont eu la gentillesse de me plomber le moral, j'ai abandonné l'idée et j'ai supprimé cet axe.

Donc pardonnez-moi de pas tout mettre.

Je ne mets que ce que j'aime dans cet axe.

Ce passage est aussi là pour souligner un vrai problème !

Thatch : CA C'EST SUR !

Moi : Bref, vous risquez de ne pas aimer Thatch dans ce chapitre...

Thatch : JE LES EMMERDE ! SI TES LECTEURS SONT CHOQUES QU'ILS AILLENT SE FAIRE FOUTRE !

Moi : Je vous laisse découvrir les raisons de son agacement et de sa colère. C'est un problème et fait actuel.

Donc ici je sors de ma dernière séance de rééducation.

* * *

**Chapitre 92 : Extrait.**

Nous repartons chez mes parents, Thatch s'entend vraiment bien avec eux et c'est réciproque, je suis heureuse que le courant soit bien passé.

Elyas lui continue de grandir il commence à dire ses premiers mots :

- Mama ! S'exclame d'ailleurs Elyas quand il me voit arrivé avec Thatch.

- Coucou mon trésor, fis-je en le prenant dans mes bras et en l'embrassant sur ses joues toutes douces.

- Coucou mon bonhomme.

- Dis papa, continuais-je avec le sourire.

- Papa…

- Bravo, le félicitais-je avec Thatch.

- Il est trop mignon, il a été sage ? Demandais-je à ma mère.

- Oui, comme un ange, répondit-elle qui n'avait qu'une hâte c'est que je lui redonne son petit fils pour pouvoir en profiter.

Que je lui rends d'ailleurs, mes parents et surtout ma mère sont ga gas devant leur petit fils.

Ce qui me fait rappeler notre énigme, comment va-t-on procéder ?

- Au fait Amandine, j'aimerai beaucoup visiter ton pays, quand pourrions-nous le faire ? Je voudrais me retrouver en tête à tête avec toi.

- Si tu veux on peut commencer par Paris, cet après-midi.

- Ok !

On a besoin de décompresser un peu durant ces mois de rééducation j'ai réfléchit avec Thatch sur la question des pages arrachées.

Sauf que là on sature, ça nous fera du bien de sortir.

Ma mère est bien trop heureuse d'avoir le petit avec elle que c'est limite si elle ne nous met pas dehors après le déjeuner.

On prend le RER pour aller au cœur de Paris, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus prit le RER !

Par contre, je rentre tête baissée dedans, j'ai la honte d'être une française.

- Dis-moi Amandine, chuchota Thatch, pourquoi c'est aussi… sale ?

- C'est l'être humain…

- Ah.

On s'assoit, Thatch regarde d'un œil sévère ce qui l'entoure, oh Thatch malheureusement c'est ainsi et tu n'es pas au bout de ta peine….

Je vois bien que ça le démange de tout récurer.

Quand on sort de la gare je guide Thatch à travers les souterrains et quand nous arrivons à la surface je n'ai même pas le temps de le prévenir que je le vois foncer sur un colosse :

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends, ramasses-moi tes ordures et jettes-les à la poubelle, engueula Thatch.

- Non mais t'es qui ouaich ! Va te faire enculer…

Thatch lui refait le portrait :

- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien pigé ! TU VAS ME JETER DANS UNE POUBELLE TES ORDURES !

Il ne se fait pas répéter 2 fois.

Tout le monde le regarde :

- ALORS C'EST CA PARIS ! UNE DES PLUS BELLES VILLES DU MONDE, LA VILLE LA PLUS DEGUEULASSE OUI ! ELLE NE MERITE PAS SON TITRE !

Moi je n'ose pas bouger, faut que je lui dise qu'il ne pourra pas changer le monde, pourtant j'ai honte, ça sent l'urine, les déchets et tout ce qu'on veut.

Il a raison, on ne mérite pas ce titre, je ne comprends pas moi-même pourquoi l'homme gâche la beauté des lieux…

- Viens Amandine ! Allons voir si dans cette porcherie il y a un endroit qui ressemble à un endroit propre.

Je le rejoins, il n'a pas mâché ses mots, on de la chance que personne nous fusille du regard.

On marche un peu et je le fais rentrer avec moi dans un magasin, pour qu'il se calme, même s'il n'arrête pas de marmonner dans sa barbe :

- Thatch, je comprends que ça te révolte, mais contrôles-toi, tu as eu de la chance qu'il n'était pas avec sa bande, car même si tu es fort, ils t'auraient refait le portrait.

- Tu leurs donnes raison ?

- Mais non, c'est malheureux, mais ici c'est comme ça, on essaye de lutter contre, mais on est pas assez, c'est une question aussi de mentalité.

- Mentalité de merde oui ! Vivement qu'on rentre, car même l'air ici m'écœure !

Ah ça, je vais pas lui dire que c'est la pollution… il risquerait de faire une attaque.

- J'ai presque plus envie de voir Paris ! Je ne vois aucune beauté dans cette ville.

- Il y a aussi des monuments historiques, mais c'est pas trop ma passion.

- Là ma passion est dans les négatifs, viens on s'en va ! C'est infâme, dégoûtant, monstrueux, innommable.

Tous les clients nous observent, donc on repart même si on vient tout juste d'arriver et dans le RER tous ceux qui mettent les pieds sur les sièges sont de suite fusillés par Thatch qui arrive à avoir le dernier mot.

- Thatch arrête, ordonnais-je en chuchotant.

- Non !

- Thatch ils peuvent porter plainte contre toi, fis-je encore plus bas.

Il se tient tranquille ou presque… il se contente d'aboyer quand quelqu'un se tient mal, au moins il reste sur son siège.

On est presque rentré, on doit juste faire 15 minutes de bus, là encore sa patience est mise à rude épreuve.

Un enfant parle fort, pour ne pas dire crier et les parents ne disent rien :

- Dis donc tu te crois où ? Craquais-je la première, tu n'es pas tout seul ici !

- Vous n'avez pas à crier madame, nous fait la mère du marmot.

- Quand on est incapable d'éduquer son enfant, on est en droit de se plaindre.

Thatch à toucher la corde sensible, la mère est piquée dans sa fierté et hausse le ton pour que son fils arrête.

Quand on descend et que le bus part :

- Thatch, on est fiché !

- Et bien je les emmerde ! Quand on fait des gamins faut assumer et leurs imposer des limites !

- Je suis d'accord, ce que je veux dire c'est fait attention.

- Mais enfin pourquoi merde ? Moi ça m'explose les yeux de voir ça !

- Thatch Rustal tu oublies que tu es un personnage, si quelqu'un te reconnaît, on peut avoir des ennuis, je croyais que tu l'avais compris, répondis-je d'un ton sec et tranchant mais bas.

Thatch est contrarié, il a raison, mais il se met en danger, lui, notre fils et moi et par extension mes proches.

Il n'a plus sa coupe de banane, mais sa cicatrice et son visage n'ont pas changé, si on connaît One Piece et lui malgré ses brèves apparitions autant dans l'anime, que dans le manga, on peut courir des risques, des risques qu'ils nous faut éviter.

- Tu as raison, soupira Thatch, mais ça me démange.

C'est bien un impulsif.

* * *

Sincèrement je suis en alternance et je bosse sur Paris et -" c'est dommage.

Thatch : VOUS ETES DEGUELASSE ! MEME NOUS ON EST PLUS PROPRE ! JAMAIS ON AURAIT DANS L'IDEE DE FAIRE CA CHEZ NOUS !

Moi : Du calme mon amour.

Thatch : TT tu es l'auteuse et tu me fait parler, non seulement je suis d'accord avec ce que tu écris mais tu le penses. Toi comme moi on a envie que tes petits lecteurs prennent conscience de ça ! Si ils respectent la propreté tant mieux, sinon les autres vous êtes des BIPPPPPPPPPP ! BIPPPPPPPP (passage censuré car il vous insultait et moi aussi).

Voila.

C'était un sujet qui me tenait à coeur.


End file.
